


Baby Keep It On

by missvole



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Clothed Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 01:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20300974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missvole/pseuds/missvole
Summary: He was wearing something that reminded Lance of a medieval tunic made out of a soft blue material, cut in a sharp v at the front and resting low on his shoulders to expose his collor bones and long neck. The hem fell to his upper-thigh, cinched slightly higher by Keith’s usual knife belt buckled around his waist.Lance was suddenly wide awake.Keith tries on the local fashion. Lance greatly approves.





	Baby Keep It On

Lance groaned into his pillow at the soft whurr of the window blinds retracting, protesting the bright morning sunshine that invaded through his eyelids and interrupted his sleep. He could hear Keith’s soft chuckle at his reaction and flipped him off in what Lance thought was his general direction.

“Come on, Lance. Time to get up.”

Grumbling his disagreement, Lance grabbed another pillow and pulled it over his face to block out as much light as possible. He knew he should have brought his sleep mask with him, but Allura had assured him they’d only be on this planet for a couple of days for their mission so he hadn’t bothered.

He dozed as he listened to the familiar sounds of Keith moving around the room, ever the early riser. Once Keith woke he was up for the day, and he got fidgety and huffy laying still for too long. Worse still when he was sick. Lance had long given up trying to get Keith to sleep in with him and just accepted it as one of his boyfriend’s unfortunate quirks.

“We’re gonna be late if you don’t get up soon. You always take forever to get ready.”

“Beautifying takes time Keith,” Lance told him, his voice muffled from the pillow. “And I know you appreciate the results.” 

There was a non-commital hum in response and Lance peeked out one eye to glare, only to be stunned by the sight.

Keith was busy tying back his long hair in his usual ponytail, the light from the window filtering in softly behind him and bathing him in a soft etheral like glow. He was wearing something that reminded Lance of a medieval tunic made out of a soft blue material, cut in a sharp v at the front and resting low on his shoulders to expose his collor bones and long neck. The hem fell to his upper-thigh, cinched slightly higher by Keith’s usual knife belt buckled around his waist.

Lance was suddenly wide awake.

“What are you wearing?!” he demanded as he shot up, fingers clenching tightly around the pillow as it fell into his lap.

It wasn’t meant in a scathing or mocking way, more in a ‘I want to get my hands all over you, why are you dressed to kill me’ sort of way. Luckily, judging by the amused raised eyebrow and the slight blush dusting Keith’s cheeks, he got that.

“It’s the style for this part of the planet’s culture. Allura figured it would help smooth relations, y’know,” Keith shrugged. He stood with his hands on his hips, a smile playing on his face. “You don’t like it?” 

Lance swallowed, mouth dry as his eyes raked Keith up and down. He could do nothing but gape, staring at all that exposed creamy, smooth skin. Those thick, powerful thighs, only barely covered by the tunic.

He reached out towards Keith, making grabby hands, whining when his boyfriend only rose an eyebrow.

“Keeeeeith~” he keened, high and needy.

With an amused snort and roll of his eyes, Keith eventually relented, walking close enough to the bed for Lance to be able to reach out brush his fingers over all that tantalizingly exposed skin. He gasped as Lance gripped both thighs in each hand, leaning forward to press his lips just beneath the hem.

Lance looked up, taking in Keith’s beautiful purple eyes with pupils blown wide, with a mischievous smirk. “I love it.”

Keith swallowed, trying to act unaffected. “G-good, because you’ve got one too.”

With a soft hum of acknowledgement Lance ran his hands up beneath the cloth, revelling in the way Keith shivered under his touch. He traced his thumbs inwards over his hipbones, teasingly slipping the tips of his fingers beneath the waistband of his boxer briefs, stroking gently.

“What d’you think it would take to convince Allura to make this your new uniform?”

“Oh my god, shut up,” Keith laughed, gripping Lance’s shoulders and inched closer. Subtly asking for more.

Ever obliging, Lance slid his hands down the front of Keith’s strong thighs, around the back before roaming up to cup his buttcheeks and squeeze. 

Keith’s breath hitched, the front of his tunic twitching. Lance grinned.

“Mmm, you’re right. Probably a bad idea.” He leant forward, pecking once at the growing bulge of Keith’s erection through the thin material. “It doesn’t hide much, this outfit.”

“L-lance,” Keith breathed. “We’re gonna be la-a-aaah!”

Lance leaned back from where he was mouthing the outline of Keith’s erection. “Sorry, you were saying?”

Keith huffed at Lance’s grin, his face flushed red, fingers tightening their grip on his shoulders. No more protests came.

Tugging at the legs of Keith’s boxer briefs, Lance slid them down till they hit the floor, steadying Keith as he stepped out and kicked them away. No longer restrained by underwear, the shape of Keith’s erection pressed large and obvious against the thin fabric.

Lance could almost feel himself drooling and leant back to really appreciate the gorgeous sight. How Keith’s face was flushed red from his ears to his neck. How his lips were shiny and wet, the bottom trapped beneath his teeth as it always was when he was flustered. How Lance’s dark hands looked against his pale thighs as they disappeared under the light blue cloth. How a small wet spot began to darken the material against the tip of his erection.

_Fuck._ Lance was so hard it was almost painful.

Flinging the bed sheets away, he tugged Keith onto the mattress to straddle his lap. They both groaned at the friction as Keith’s erection rubbed against Lance’s, still trapped in his boxers. Keith reached down, helping him to slide them over his hips and off. 

Lance took the opportunity to attack Keith’s exposed neck and shoulders, lathering them in wet kisses. Keith’s breathing became heavy and uneven as Lance skimmed his teeth teasingly against his skin. 

“Please, please, please,” Keith pleaded, tilting his head to one side to expose his neck further, threading his fingers through the hair at Lance’s nape. “Lance, _please_.”

But oh, if Lance’s dick didn’t twitch at the sound of Keith begging for him so prettily. “Please what babe? Tell me what you want.”

Keith whined, soft and impetuous, tugging lightly at Lance’s hair. “Bite me. Please, _please_. Bite me, bite me, bi-ha-aaaaah!”

Lance sunk his teeth into the juncture of Keith’s neck where it met his shoulder, licking and sucking. Keith whined and moaned, rolling his hips and grinding their erections together.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck Lance!_”

Giving one last soothing lick and kiss to the abused skin, Lance pulled back, drinking in the sight of a heavily aroused and panting Keith sitting in his lap. His dick peeked out from under the fabric of the tunic, rubbing against his stomach.

“You’re so- mmmmph!”

Whatever compliment Lance was about to spew was cut off as Keith crushed their mouths together, kissing him deeply and desperately. Tugging him closer with one hand, Lance used his other to fumble in the dresser drawer where they’d stashed the lube. Keith quickly grabbed it from him, squirting some on his hand and warming it slightly before reaching down, disappearing under the hem of the tunic.

Keith wrapped his hand around them both, stroking fast. Lance gasped, his hips bucking up as his fingers dug into Keith’s skin. He stared down, mesmerised at the sight of their dicks as they appeared and hid again under the tunic. As the callused hand came into view from under the fabric, thumb swiping over their tips and hitting that one spot that drove Lance crazy.

“K-Keith-”

“Lance,” Keith whined, leaning forward to rest his temple against Lance’s. “Fu-fuck me. _Fuck me_”

Panting, Lance grabbed the bottle of lube from were it had been tossed onto the mattress, warming some on his fingers. He reached around, slipping one finger into Keith’s entrance, watching as he whined and arched down into the touch.

“You really-” Keith gasped as Lance slipped in another finger, scissoring and crooking them to stretch him. “-really like this outfit, huh.” He twisted his wrist as he pumped them both, making Lance groan loudly.

“Never take this off, seriously.” Was all Lance could manage, thrusting his hips up, aching for more friction. Keith worked him harder with a low breathy chuckle before he slapped Lance’s hand away from his entrance and moved to position himself over Lance’s dick.

Groaning, Lance watched keenly as Keith sunk slowly down on his cock. Biting his lip he bunched the tunic up higher to see more. 

Keith moaned, his head bowed as he was filled completely to the hilt. “_Fuck_, you’re so big! Feel so full.”

He couldn’t help but buck his hips at the praise, causing Keith to cry out. He was so hard, the fabric barely did anything now to hide his erection, bobbing with every thrust.

“You’re not fair, this isn’t fair, how are you real?” Lance said through clenched teeth as he gripped Keith’s hips, watching his dick peek out from under the tunic.

Keith huffed a laugh. He grasped his erection and stroked, making a high pitched whimper and gasp that set fire to Lance’s blood and drove him wild. Lance bucked his hips harder and faster, matching his hips the speed of Keith’s strokes, earning more of those delicious noises.

“Ah! Yes, fuck! Aaah- ah! Lance!”

They were both breathing heavily, panting out each others names. Lance was torn between watching Keith’s face in ecstasy or watching his hand desperately pumping his dick. He could watch both forever.

“Lance! I’m - I’m - Aaaah!” Keith cried out as Lance snapped his hips up hard with a snarl, his orgasm ripping through him and clenching his muscles tighter around Lance. He came over both their stomachs, quivering as he stroked himself through it.

Letting out a low breath, Keith met Lance’s gaze with a smirk and leant back with both hands on Lance’s thighs, allowing for a clear view of Lance thrusting in and out of Keith.

“Holy _fuck!_”

Lance gripped Keith’s hips hard, unable to take his eyes away as he pushed up harder and faster, chasing the fire in his veins until his vision blurred and he came so hard he screamed, throwing his head back into the pillow, his eyes screwed shut.

Keith gave him a moment to come down before he lifted off and flumped down by Lance’s side. He brushed the sweaty bangs off Lance’s forehead and pressed his lips to his temple in a gentle kiss.

Lance reached out, brushing the back of his hand tenderly against Keith’s cheek, who leant into the touch. “You okay?”

“Of course. Takes more than that to break me.”

“Is that a challenge, Kogane?” Lance made to roll over towards him, but Keith pushed him back.

“Maybe next time, loverboy.” Keith pecked his lips in a quick kiss. “C’mon, shower. You’re a mess and we’re gonna be late to meet the others.”

Lance whined low, reaching out to Keith with grabby hands again. “One more kiss. Then shower.”

Keith gave him a look. One he always gave when he knew Lance was up to something. 

They ended up nearly missing the meeting, and Keith left it to Lance to explain to Allura how his tunic got ruined to a point he couldn’t wear it outside. 

It was beyond embarrassing and they both got lectured, but Lance felt like it was worth it in the end.

He might have also bought some more tunics as a present for Keith.

And for himself.


End file.
